Red
by Mrs.ChiMorales
Summary: My beloved was dead in the sea of red. /Collaboration: Bigmouth12349 & AmeChi/ "In the sweat of your face you shall eat bread till you return to the ground, for out of it you were taken; for the dust you are, and to the dust you shall return." /LenRin/
1. Blood on the Throne

**Red**

**Collaboration****: BigMouth12349 & AmeChi**

**Chi: **Yeah, surprise-surprise. Something new and this time from two peoples. *remembers "Physical Science"* For those of you who were a fan of that, know that the summer shall be when it comes back, revised, polished, and more organized…or something like that. XD I hope you all like this one, _**Rayna2010**_ and I roleplayed this one through text once and this story popped out after I got to brainstorming. Hope you enjoy it~!

**Big:** Hi~! I've collaborated on stories before, but never with Chi-san. I'm really looking forward to it! She's a great author, so you should totally read some of her stories if you haven't already. Um... I guess there really isn't much less to say here, except that for this chapter, I wrote Rin's POV while Chi-san wrote Len's. Soo... I'm gonna stop rambling now. Enjoy~!

* * *

**Prologue**

**Blood on the Throne**

* * *

_**Rin**_

I honestly can't remember having ever been this scared in my entire life.

"M-mistress... I don't understand..." My eyes widened in fear as I took a step back, trying not to whimper or betray my fear. I knew exactly why she was doing this, of course. She knew, it was obvious. Despite all of our careful planning, she had found out. Tears prickled in the corners of my eyes.

"Do you really consider me so stupid?" Her voice was serene on the surface, but I could clearly hear the anger hidden underneath. I didn't look at her face, though. My eyes were trained on the thing that she had in her hand, the silver that gleamed menacingly in the candle's light. Her hands were steady, unlike mine-I was trembling like a leaf.

"N-no, of course not... you aren't making any sense..." I clutched blindly at the lie, knowing that it was useless. I made my eyes lock with hers. I searched in them, trying to find even a shred of mercy, but I found none. I suppose I didn't deserve anything, not in her eyes, anyways.

"How long?"

"M-mistress-"

"I said 'How long.' Answer, girl."

I sighed, abandoning the lie completely. "Longer than you've been here." I found a small comfort in that-although we were both at fault, I was his first as he had been mine.

This statement, of course, did nothing for my Mistress's temper. "Insolent wench!" The woman raised the knife high, flinging herself at me with fury. I stumbled backwards, one hand grabbing at the throne that my love would someday sit in. I fell to my knees next to it, knowing what must happen. I had time for one last, coherent thought before the madness took over.

'Len... I'm sorry...'

* * *

**Len**

"You have not been quite the sufficient host, son."

There he went again. I can honestly say that I've just about heard enough. Should he not be satisfied with the fact that I even agreed to this charade? If I weren't playing with the throne right now, I would be…

It doesn't matter now. Dusk is on the horizon, darkening the sky as seconds pass and my beloved is awaiting my presence.

"Yes, father." He would know soon, though. He will realize my game. He will not keep his hand on me in such a way anymore. Not after all he's done. When he is gone (it is unfortunate that I don't think I'll be so grief-stricken) everything will be in my hands and everything will be better. I will be able to be with the one I love dearly and not have any shame at the fact that she was only one of poor ancestry.

His deep blue eyes somewhat melted into a look of approval, something I was not used to often and did not have much of a liking for it. "Very well, then," he said. I watched as he got to his feet and I took the opportunity to bow down to him, further pleasing him for it was on purpose. "I shall retire. And you shall, too. Tomorrow is another long day."

I watched him leave, brows secretly furrowed with much dislike in my eyes. Sometimes, it is hard to keep in mind that he is my father and even though he is…the _King_…I must remind myself that I mustn't bare so much resentment. I am no fool to the fact that I was letting myself begin to hate him.

After he left, I let out a low sigh and turned on my heel, taking the other entrance out of his study as I simultaneously pulled the chain that held my wedding band on it from my high collar. My love was waiting for me, in the throne room.

I had not noticed how deadly the sky seemed until I stepped foot into the room and set my eyes upon my throne. And as I got closer, I realized what was truly in front of me instead of some red, battered mess all over the chair I was supposedly destined to sit on.

Everything was red. The sky, over the garden through the floor-to-ceiling windows, only meant one thing and I found myself on my knees before I could even think any farther.

_Death_.

"_No_…"

The red dripped and seeped down the steps of the throne and off the arms of it as I couldn't control the very scream that ripped through my throat and through my soul.

* * *

_My beloved was dead  
__In the sea of red._

* * *

**Chi:** And that's all for now. If yea'r intrigued and curious – how's about leaving a lil' note or something, ne? XDD Tell us what we could work on maybe, constructive criticism is always a plus, friends~ x3 **(EDIT: Fixed some things I missed and no, guys, this is obviously RinxLen. Not LenxOC. Otherwise, why is it still in the RinLen section? Lol. And thanks so much for the reviews so far 8D)**


	2. Rin

**Red**

**Collaboration: BigMouth12349 & AmeChi**

**Chi: **Like, omg! Seven reviews that were great to read! People seem to like us! We shall not disappoint, ne, partner? X/3 Gahh, so excited.

**Big: **Woo-hoo, an update~! -dances- This is long overdue! Chi-chan and I give our apologies~! Anyways, I wrote Len's part for this chapter, and Chi-chan wrote Rin's. Not that anyone really cares. Um... I'll shut up and let you read, okay?

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Rin**

* * *

_Present_  
**Len**

Shock. Despair. Anger. Above all these emotions, grief. I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I dropped to my knees. I wanted to cry, to scream again, but I couldn't. I had let out my entire voice with that one scream, and now I was nothing. Just an empty shell.

"Len! Len, love, what's wrong? What-" My fiancée's voice, coming from behind me. Even though our marriage was a sham, I couldn't help but feel a touch of fondness for the pink-haired woman. Before this, of course. Now my heart was too heavy for anything but the confused emotions that threatened to pour out of me. I heard her shocked intake of breath, but I didn't turn around. I _couldn't_ turn around. My eyes were trained on her. My real wife, my real life. The only thing keeping me sane was now lying in a spreading pool of red.

"No," I whispered, my voice hoarse. Denial set in, instinctual and strong. She couldn't be dead, _couldn't_, COULD NOT! My love... my life... my Rin. She couldn't be this sad, battered body lying on the ground in front of the throne. The one I would one day sit on. It seemed so trivial, now. I didn't want the throne if she couldn't sit beside me.

I heard footsteps approaching me; I felt a slim hand on my shoulder. Slim like Rin's, feminine, but a bit larger. Luka. "Len... what's happened here?"

I couldn't answer, I could only repeat my previous word. "No." My thoughts were jumbled, confused. A mess. My brain couldn't take it in. "No." I felt myself moving forward, wobbling on my knees. Luka's hand was no longer on my shoulder. I was alone. So, so alone.

I finally got close enough to the body to touch it, but I couldn't bring myself to, not yet. Scarlet poured from a million violent slashes on her pale skin, spreading around me, staining my clothes and my vision. Her beautiful blonde hair was stained as well, and the white bow that adorned her head was now covered in angry crimson splotches. It seemed like everything was red... everything except her eyes. Her beautiful azure eyes that had once been filled with a brilliant light were now glassy and glazed. The stared at me, unseeing, unknowing. Unknowing of the swords of pain that pierced my heart.

I reached for her then, one hand gently caressing her pale cheek. Her skin was turning blue now, the parts that weren't hidden by the angry red blood. The blood on her cheek smeared at my touch, clung to my hand like I was the one to blame. "No." My breath quickened. "No." My voice was rising now, and I was unable to stop it. "No. No! NO!" A feverish denial, one that didn't change anything. I gathered the limp body in my arms. She was cold, so very, very cold. No longer warm, no longer alive.

"No! No! _Rin_!" Finally, another word came from my lips. The name of my love, my life, my everything. I shouted the name, again and again. "Rin! Rin! Rin!" Hadn't I shouted her name before, in joy as opposed to sadness? In ecstasy as opposed to grief? It seemed so long ago now.

I heard more footsteps rushing towards the room. Heavy footsteps, not light like Luka's. A man. I knew who it was, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. My suspicions were confirmed as I heard my father's voice. "Len? What is all this?" He entered the room, and there was silence as he surveyed the scene. "Who is that? What's going on?"

My eyes were drawn to a gleam on the ground. A silvery knife, stained scarlet. By _her_ blood. Suddenly, I understood.

"You."

It was all so hellishly clear. He had found out. My father couldn't bare the thought of his son marrying a mere commoner, and he put a stop to it. My grief was being consumed by a more powerful emotion. Rage. I set down my beloved's body with care before picking up the knife and facing him. He was standing there, looking shocked. Luka approached me catiously, putting a hand on my shoulder once more. "Len? What-"

"It was _you_!" I tried to jump at him then, but Luka held my waist. I was stronger than her, but she was scared, determined to hold me in place.

"Len? What's gotten into you?" Her voice, full of worry... and something else; I couldn't tell what it was. I was furious.

"How dare you? You've killed her!" My father was staring at me in shock.

"Why... why would I kill this woman? I didn't even _know_ her!" He looked at me as if I had gone mad, but I knew.

"Because you knew! You knew that I loved her! You knew... you knew I went against the King, the throne, and the father – you knew I fell in love and had more reason to live! You _knew_!"

But his shocked face told a different story.

* * *

_. . ._

_One Year Ago…_

_. . ._

* * *

_**Rin**_

"Be sure to finish that errand before you venture off to...where ever you go, Miss Rin," she said to me. I could only bow before I start out of the bakery, carrying a full bag of loaves. I had to hurry, as I had to everyday. She was waiting for me and I need to get to her before going back to work.

_Why can't she get her own bread by herself,_ I complained in my head, ignoring the ache in my heels and incredibly disliking the rhythmic clack of my labor boots, which were worn but still good quality. Everyday I had to hear myself struggle to be on time and quick on my feet with all the tasks I must do. Truly, being the age of merely seventeen, and having had to work everyday of my life for twelve of those, I was tired. More than tired. I was sure that if I were to pick up this woman's bread again and rush all the way across the city, risking a lashing from my mistress, I would merely find a way to climb the clock tower and throw myself off of it.

_No, no_, I thought after having those thoughts of frustration again. _Mustn't think that way. Everyday I am so greatful to God that I have another day to live. _I shouldn't ever take the gift of life for granted, no matter how hard and terrible it may be.

I wasn't out of breath from rushing all the way to this fashion designer's house. I was greatful to be given a pay of thirty-five gold for my efforts. No matter how much I disliked rushing all around in between tasks given to me by my mistress, nothing made me regret it in the end. It was hard to live in this city these days. Taxes were incredibly high and I terribly disliked being buried in debt. I was already paying off the debts my family had left me after they died. A shame, but somehow, I was still alive and making it - and loving every day of it, no matter what.

Rushing back out of the beautiful second-story estate, I felt the hairs on my arms begin to rise with slight fear. According to the grand clock at the top of the stair before I ran out, I only had ten minutes to get all the way across the city, towards the plains, and walk the winding trail leading to my mistress' mansion. Surely, I wouldn't make it in time. But, I had to try.

* * *

My eyes hastily shot towards the clock the moment I entered the estate of the Noble family - Megurine. _God, please tell me I made it on time..._ I calculated quickly in my head, remembering how my mother taught me how to read the clock when I was a child. My head was so hyper with worry that I felt I had forgotten for a split second. When I realized what time it was, I had swallow heavily. I was a single second later that the punctual six o'clock my mistress had commanded of me. Surely, she wouldn't mind about that. I couldn't decide if so or not - usually I would either be early or terribly late. Not by a simple second.

I dashed up the stairs, holding up my raggidy skirts in an effort to move even faster, which _did_ work. I made haste into the right hallway, travelled all the way down the pleasantly royal red decorated carpeted and wallpapered hall before making a sharp turn and rushing down the next. Within seconds, I made it to her room. Standing outside, I quickly fixed the cloth on my head, keeping back my hair, and pressed down my skirts in an effort to look presentable. Mistress never liked it when I looked a mess, even after doing a vigorous task.

Exhaling deeply, calming myself, I set my hands on the handles of her bedroom's double-doors and calmly announced. "Mistress, I have returned."

"Enter, Rin," was her calm reply. I felt myself sigh again, and this time in relief. She did not sound cross. _Thank God_.

Opening the doors with slight effort and only closing them back after I got myself completely in the room, I met the sparkling light blue eyes of the woman I worked and lived for.

Miss Luka Megurine.

"For once you are not so bad at being punctual, Rin," she said to me, somewhat smiling. In sweetly decorated room of basically pink and gold and black, she blended in fine as she sat on the small, padded velvet bench at the end of her canopy bed, stroking the genly wavy ends of her luxurious pink locks. Truly, she was woman blessed with a certain beauty that even stunned the women in her tracks, as she had me when I was just a little girl. However, having worked for her for years, I know for sure that beauty is all the more deceiving.

"I got back here as fast as I could, Mistress," I said, bowing politely to her, lightly giving her a small smile, in hopes of clouding my bitter tone.

"Yes..." she trailed, turning her eyes away from me to look out her window. It was then did I notice that she was somewhat...innocent-looking today. No sharp look in her eyes, no mischievious intent or even a string of sadism - she seemed nice today. Perhaps in better spirits.

I didn't really listen to myself when I realized this; however, I was proven wrong when she turned back to me and actually gave me a sweet, gentle smile.

"You know, Rin," she started as I stared at her in impassive shock, not really sure how I was supposed to show my surprise. "I'll put you on leave for the rest of the day. Do what you like."

I could only blink, bewildered by this, and my mouth even hung open. What was wrong with her? What had changed over the few hours I was gone doing errands for her and her family? Had she realized her wicked ways? Had she finally straightened herself out to be a better noble woman than who she had been?

_God...I hope..._ I thought as I forced myself to bow again and mutter, "Yes, thank you, mistress," before turning on my heel and leaving the room. Closing the doors, I leaned against them, looking up at the ceiling with an exhausted but...really, an excited look on my face. It had been a long time since I'd been put on leave. This time, it felt even better. She had done it out of being in a good mood. It, in fact, made me smile a little to myself.

Now, what to do with the time I had left...

Suddenly, I remembered. Even though I had been rushing around in the city, doing what I could to be punctual and what not - I had still managed to notice the new golden-lined flyers that had been nailed to the walls in the marketplace. Those flyers had been up all week, actually...

_Kingdom Yellow presents..._

_**THE BLACK AND GOLD MASK FESTIVAL**_

**All are invited. Runs from dusk to dawn. The first day of spring.**

Remembering such (considering how bland it was - who made such a thing?), I decided, _Why not. I'll go to that, then._

* * *

**Len**

"Young Master Kagamine, are you listening?"

I jerked my gaze away from the window to look at the stern gaze of my teacher. The slightly stern light in his eyes didn't match the formal way he addressed me at all. He addressed me as if I were his superior, and yet he tried to order me as a teacher should. It was a bit funny, actually.

"Of course, Mr. Hiyama." That was a lie, of course. How could I possibly listen to what he was saying? It wasn't as if he was teaching me anything important. All I was learning was how to be a king - while I wanted such a title, at the age of seventeen I loathed the thought of having to act so proper. In truth, I wanted to rebel a bit.

The man who had tutored me since I was a young child gazed at me sternly over his glasses. "Oh, really? Then what was I saying?" I tried not to let my panic show on my face. If he told father that I wasn't paying attention, then there would be hell to pay.

"Um... Well, you see..." Damn. Mr. Hiyama rolled his eyes, sitting down across from me and staring into my face. I felt a flash of guilt - the man was taking time to tutor me in everything, from math to kingly duties. The least I could do was give him my attention.

That guilt faded when I remembered how much the king (although he was my father, I couldn't help but call him anything but that title in my head) was paying him for his services. The guilt was replaced by anger when the young teacher spoke. "Honestly, how do you expect to make an impression on the young mistress that you intend to marry? She could mistake you for a commoner, the way that you act."

I glared at my teacher. "I will not change my personality, not even for a woman I am expected to marry." I was a bit angered by the fact, actually. Was marriage not supposed to be about love? I had heard that Miss Megurine was quite beautiful, but that didn't necessarily mean that I would love her. Why was I being forced into a marriage with someone that I might not even _like_? In my opinion, the king was meddling into my personal affairs far too much.

Abruptly, Mr. Hiyama's eyes softened. "Young Master Kagamine... take the rest of the day off." I felt my eyes widen at such a declaration - had my tutor finally gone mad? My mouth opened and closed as I struggled to find the proper words to say.

"W-What?"

The tutor almost laughed at me. "You are obviously in no fit shape to learn today, Young Master Kagamine. Besides, Young Mistress Megurine will be here tomorrow night to meet you. You must be in high spirits for your future bride." A wide smile broke out across my face as I nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Hiyama!" I thankfully made my way out of the dreaded room that we used for our classes, making my way up the winding staircase to my room. On my way, I ran into the King. The man glared at me with dark eyes, ones that didn't match mine at all. According to him, I got my eyes from my mother, but I wouldn't know. The woman died giving birth to me. Perhaps that is why the king never particularly liked me.

"Done with your lessons already, son?" I kept my gaze firm as I looked back at him. He made no attempt to hide the distain in his face, so I didn't, either. I did not like the king, my father - he was a serious man, and he disliked any mention of the commoners.

"Yes, father. Mr. Hiyama has finished his teaching, and I am free for the rest of the day." Immediately, I regretted my words. Surely, I would not be allowed free time! He would find some meaningless task that I needed to do.

"I see." We looked at each other for a long time, brown and blue boring into each other. Finally, the brown glanced away. "Very well. Enjoy yourself, son." It sounded like an order, coming from him, but I was too ecstatic to care.

"Yes, father." I made my way to my room, going through my closet and pulling out commoner clothes that I kept hidden. I even washed them myself, when they needed washing. I quickly put the clothes on, drawing a cloak around myself and pulling the hood over my head. I wouldn't want to be recognized.

I snuck out of my house quite often. I loved to mingle with the townspeople, even if talking with them was impossible. Tonight, it would be different. Because, last week, as I was making my way through the streets, I had seen a sign.

_Kingdom Yellow presents..._

_**THE BLACK AND GOLD MASK FESTIVAL**_

**All are invited. Runs from dusk to dawn. The first day of spring.**

I did not know who had set up the masked festival, exactly. It was not something that my family had arranged. If that had been so, then the words "all are invited" would not have been placed on the flyer. The king would never entertain the notion of throwing a party with the commoners.

In the end, who had set up the festival was irrelevant. The point was that with a mask, I would be able to mingle with the commoners freely, even talk with them! The idea was exciting to me, almost fascinating. While I would not want to be a commoner (taking up the throne was my dream), I found their way of life appealing, in a way. They had nothing but each other to lean on. I was sure that life never got boring for them.

I took one last look at my room, before leaping out the window. I was in free fall for a moment, and my heart-rate sped up as the ground rushed towards me. Then, as I had done countless times before, I reached out an arm to grab a nearby tree branch. I swung towards the trunk and braced against it. My fingers slipped from the branch, but I quickly grabbed another one. A few branches scratched against me, but I ignored them and quickly made my way to the ground. Granted, it wasn't the safest method, but a few minor scratches were nothing compared to the king's temper, which would flare if he caught me sneaking out of the house in commoner clothes.

Smirking at the thought of his expression, I made haste towards the village that lied below the hill my home sat on.

* * *

**Chi: **And there yea' go. Just something to start off. Umm...anyway, updates. Yeah, those are going to be much better now, I assure you. The reason why it's been such a long time to get a friggin' update is because of my fault. :/ School got in the way and other stories that keep popping into my head and stuff, lol. Anyway, school's done for me. Red will be picked up and finished by the end of the summer. ;D Ne, Big-chan~ who forgives me way too much XDDD


	3. The First Glance

**Red**

**Chi:** That's right. Totally on top of this. XDDD We're getting this done this summer, yo.

**Big: **Woo! This update came a bit quicker than the last one, ne? Well, I'm writing Rin's POV for this one. Chi-chan is writing Len's. Hopefully you guys have figured out the pattern, and I don't have to repeat this. Don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter II**

**The First Glance**

* * *

_Present  
_**Len**

As livid as one could be, I struggled against the restraints they locked upon me to this damned chair. Mere moments before, from the look on my father's face, I dropped the knife in disoriented confusion. The man hadn't known what was talking about? How could he not? He killed her, didn't he? And during that time, as I thought to myself in bemusement, a guard restrained me. I struggled blindly, yelling at them then. "Let me go, I say! LET GO OF ME," and over my yelling I could hear others murmuring to each other that "the Prince has gone mad with rage" and "he seems distracted and dangerous."

Distracted I was, all right, and I glared at every person in front of me menacingly as they used gold chains to keep me to in place. _To Hell with them all._

"Damn it, let me out of this! Damn you all!" _Clank_, the chains smacked against the arms and legs of the chair as I struggled helplessly but persistantly against them. They couldn't do this to me! NO! Someone killed her! Someone murdered Rin!

"Len," my father's voice barked at me and I didn't stop myself from snapping my head up and glaring him down with all of my being, displaying the very hate I had for him and holding nothing back. This was the final straw. If he had nothing to do with it, it didn't matter. She was gone! I wouldn't hold anything back anymore! The better half of me was deceased. And he reeled back some, struck dumb again by the absolute hate for him on my face and burning through my eyes. But of course, he collected himself and continued, "Stop this barbaric behavior at once! No one can understand you!"

"I will not!" I snapped, lashing out at him. _Clink – clank!_ God, I wanted to kill him. This was it; this was the last straw. I would take nothing more! He had to be associated with it. He had to have caused her death! "You killed her!"

"How many times must I tell you I did not," he yelled, voice deep with frustration. It didn't take him but a moment to tower over me, trying to make me shrink back by the superiority he thought he still had. Little did he know, he had none over me anymore.

"If you are so knowing, tell me who did! I know for sure you were behind this in some way," I growled, squeezing my fists so hard I could slowly feel the dull pain of my nails piercing my skin bit by bit.

"I did not," he said. He pulled back somewhat, showing me that same shocked face as before and I shook my head, suddenly feeling so overwhelmed. I couldn't believe this. Even when his voice cut in again, I just couldn't believe it. "I had nothing to do with this, son."

He could call me son, and lie to my face. Never before that very moment did I ever realize how much I hated my father. Right then, I did.

I couldn't help myself after those words. He was a liar, he was my father; my wife was dead and I was restrained to a chair, distracted. It was all an abyss of so many things; so many memories, so many emotions, so many realizations that I felt myself choke on air and slump back in my chair.

Before I could even formulate a single thought after that, I realized that I had bowed my head and merely began to sob.

Not one person crowded around me, maids or servants, guards, Luka, father – not one person had one single thing to say. Nor did I care. I merely sat, bowed in front of my king, sobbing over the life I had had, the happiness I had had… it was gone.

"Rin…" I breathed shakily before choking and sobbing. "_Rin_...!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, felt a squeeze. That same feminine hand that reminded me of my beloved. Luka was showing me comfort. And in the distance, I heard my father ask, gently, for the second time in my life ask me…

"Who was this…girl, to you, Len?"

Slowly, I raised my head, looking up to him. I look deep into the brown pools of his eyes and I wondered – truly wondered… had I just been stubborn? Immature? Did I only think he killed her because of my absolute hate for him?

Somewhat testing this, I pathetically wept with a certain pride, "My wife, father. My _wife_."

As if in slow motion, his eyes flared to life and widened, absolutely flabbergasted at this. And from that point, I slowly began to re-question _everything_. For, apparently, my father had nothing to do with the murder of Rin. But if not him, then who…?

* * *

_. . ._

_Past_

_. . ._

* * *

_Rin_

"Here is your mask, Miss." I was so enthralled by the beautiful scene in front of me that the man's voice made me jump. I smiled sheepishly as I took the mask from him, feeling a bit foolish.

"Thank you, sir." As the man walked away, I looked down to inspect the mask. It was shaped like a black cat, with golden sequins lining it. Like most of the masks I saw the other townspeople wearing, it only covered the eyes of the wearer. Smiling, I slipped it on.

The slightly obstructed view of the town caused by the slanted eyeholes didn't diminish it's beauty. I tried to think back to the time when I had lived here, although it had been many years ago, and attempted to compare. I recognized the cobblestone streets with the strange, yellow-colored stones, and a wave of nostalgia swept through me. It was so strong that for a moment I was sure that I was five years old again, and if I were to look up I would see my mother and father, or maybe my older sister.

That notion was gone in an instant, and when I looked up I was greeted only by unfamiliar people hiding their identities by black and yellow masks. I was not upset, however; being back in my home kingdom was enough to make me happy, even if it was only for a night.

I walked along the gayly lit streets, humming a small tune under my breath. I was happy that I had decided to come to this festival - I had always wanted to come back to visit this kingdom, but I had never had the opportunity. My mistress was nothing short of a slave driver, and this was the first time I had been given a moment to myself since I started working for her.

I found myself wondering what life would have been like if I had decided to stay in the Yellow Kingdom after my family died. It would have been nice to be among people who were similar to myself, of course, but I knew that living as a five-year-old orphan in the Yellow Kingdom would not be wise. His magesty was not very sympathetic to the plight of the commoners. I had heard rumors that the young prince was kinder, but I didn't know whether to believe it. Besides, who knew if I would be able to last long enough for the young king to take the throne. So, with a heavy heart, I bid my homeland goodbye and set out for other places.

I had been to multiple kingdoms before being noticed by my current mistress. I had been working in the Blue Kingdom at the time, eight-years-old and taken under the wing of a few kind women. Like me, they were from a different kingdom, and working for a merchant. I did so, as well, doing what little I could. For whatever reason, the young Princess of the Megurine family had taken a liking to me during a visit to the kingdom, and I was ordered to work for her. I wanted to get Haku and Miku (the women who had taken care of me) jobs as well, but Miku had ties in the blue kingdom, and Haku would never leave her side. So, at the tender age of eight, I had become personal servant to the princess of the Pink Kingdom, who's castle neighbored the Yellow Kingdom so closely that I was able to walk to it within an hour. This thought had excited me, as I thought I would be able to visit my own kingdom whenever I wished. And now, nine years later, I was coming back for the first time.

I shook my head. _It's no use thinking about such things now_, I tried to tell myself. The past was the past, and I must live for the present. Although I tried to live by that motto, it was difficult when you were surrounded by the past. I had been accustomed to sticking out, one blonde amongst a sea of pinkettes. Being surrounded by people similar to me (although there were quite a few people from other kingdoms, come to visit) made me remember the way things used to be, before that terrible fire.

The thought of the fire made my heart ache, and I wondered what had become of my own house. Surely, someone had torn it down and rebuilt a new house over the charred remains of the place I once called home! Curiosity got the better of me, and I stole away from the main center of town, away from the shops and towards the houses.

At first I thought that I would never remember where I had lived, but the route was surprisingly easy to recall. As the sounds of laughter and shouts from the festival died away, I felt my heart speed up in anticipation. What was awaiting me at the end of this walk? I was almost positive that it would be a new house, so when I finally turned the final corner, I swore that I could feel my heart stop, then shatter.

The charred remains of my house had never been taken down. They remained there, a black skeleton of a horrible disaster that had ruined my life in one simple instant. Breathing suddenly became difficult, as if the smoke lingered along with the framework of the house. I swore that I could hear the shouts of my mother, my father, and my sister, all unable to get out of the house.

_"Rin! Run, Rin!" _As if it were happening before my eyes all over again, I saw the bright orange flames leaping high above me; I heard the pained screams of my dying relatives. And, just as the house collapsed in on itself, I had been given a glance of my older sister, fire twirling through her long yellow hair. In the moment before her body was crushed by the burning house, her blue eyes locked with my own, and I saw in them an expression of such pain and sorrow that I still have nightmares about it.

The weight of my memories was far too strong, and my legs gave out. I collapsed to my knees in front of my house, tears leaking out from the bottom of my mask. I took the thing off, disliking the feel of the trapped tears against my eyelids. "No," I moaned softly, "Mother... Father... Lily..." I shook my head, trying to wipe away my tears. I knew that they would hate for me to carry on this way, but at that moment I wished to be under the ground with them. I was so terribly lonely that I thought I might never get up.

"Miss? Are you alright?" The sound of the hesitant voice snapped me out of my thoughts. _I must be thankful that I am still alive,_ I reminded myself, _It is what they would have wanted._ I picked myself up off the ground, mask still clutched in one hand. The person who addressed me must have noticed my tears, for he said hastily, "I am sorry. I was merely on my way to the festival, and I was worried that you might be... Well, in trouble." I put on a small smile, dusting off my skirts.

"Oh, do not worry, sir. I had merely..." As I looked up at the stranger, my words stopped. I felt my heart skip a beat, but this time it was not from the thick depression that had occurred upon seeing the ruins that I once called home. My eyes widened, and I swear I saw his do the same. The mask clutched in my hands almost fell to the ground in my shock.

Standing in front of me was the most handsome man I had ever seen.

* * *

**Len**

To cover the miles it took to secretly get into the city may be long, but I never found myself bored with the travel. Walking through the grass and admiring the brush of wild life in the small forest between the rolling fields of the hill, as well as a little dirt walls to slide down, was always something eventful and quite beautiful to me. And the fact that I had to travel it all as the sun slowly began to creep down the sky was all the more pleasuring. I had a smile on my face the whole time.

All the while, my heart bubbled with a certain satisfaction at the fact that I actually had free-time _given_ to me. I did not have to pick a day to sneak off and lie, just to spend some time with myself, good people, and away from those dreaded lessons of how to be the perfect King, so to speak.

Truly, the topic was unsatisfying and plain out unnecessary to me. It was too orderly, too…_forceful_. I was being taught that fear was key and that only _my_ judgment (which really only meant the traditional judgment of the prior kings and queens) was what mattered. And each lesson, I found myself having to beg to differ.

Over the years, out in these fields and trees and sky, I came to realize what I truly wanted, and that was to be king. I had never found distaste for being inline to the next throne; it was only the order I was being taught that made me rebel against it. I _wanted_ to be king, but only _my_ definition of 'king'.

My definition of being 'king' was only that of what I've heard called a "democracy." It was not in my blood to command others and make them do what I wanted and charge them more than they can give me. I wanted my people to have their choice; I wanted my people to know that I respected every single one of them and their families. I believed that a certain affection towards a people was better than that of fear and absolute dominance. I _would_ be their leader – but I wanted to be their _friend_.

There in those fields I came to realize that my father understood this and thus had such distaste for me, besides the fact that his wife was dead because I was born. Another harsh thing, and it only taught me what not be like towards my sons and daughters if that were to happen. I would be sad, but I don't think I could bring myself to hate just an innocent child that needed to be born.

Of course, it was only a possibility that that was why he has such distaste for me. But, knowing the kind of man he was, it was definitely the most likely reason.

A shame it was, but the relaxation and beauty of these fields, the city, and the people had kept me sane and had kept my spirits as high as they could ever be. They were all so important to me.

Even the house I passed on the outskirts of the city. It was merely a house that held a probable tragedy, but still, in a way, I could feel a certain connection to it. The charcoaled brick and wood; the results of an out-of-control fire proved that loved ones had been killed. Someone didn't have a family or people didn't have a complete family…or there was no family. I felt I had something in common with it. The sorrow in some way, was the same.

When I came upon the remains of this house again, making me remember that I was close to the city now – and the festival – I found myself stopping and merely admiring it with a tilted head again. Every time, the tragedy seemed to play in my head. Dancing flames, panicking voices, pure destruction and devastation and sorrow…all such attributes I had felt before. And when the vision faded, I saw just how lonely this house was and I felt myself relating to it. It was quite…stupid, in the least, to be relating to a burned down house, discarded and forgotten in the outskirts of the older parts of the city…but what could I do? I had not one friend; who or what else could I relate to?

This once-home stood on the last bit of the support-beams, looking so frail and yet, in a way, dignified. It made me think that the family that had lived here had had pride in this house and love for it. I wondered who the people were; how much my father had made them work. I wondered what had happened, and why did they deserve to lose their precious sanctuary? It made me question the authority over all life and why He deemed that such a tragedy were necessary.

_I guess, only He knows,_ I finally decided as I observed the ruins for probably the hundredth time. _And He knows everything._

With that in mind, I decided that I had better start finishing my journey to the city and be on time for the festival. I did not want to be late…

However, it surprised me to suddenly see a girl, not too far away from the ruins of the mysterious house. She was dressed in that of a maids outfit, and definitely from the Pink Kingdom, due to the fact that the shirt under her brown dress-straps was that of a pink hue. Her head was bowed and adorned a ribbon that stuck up quite interestingly. Her hair was blonde and short, held back by her ears mostly and I noticed that she was wearing a mask that had the face of a cat.

She had come from the festival it seemed…and it saddened my heart. Perhaps, she had traveled the simple hour journey from the Pink Kingdom, just to enjoy the festival…and see her old home. I figured it must have been tragic for her and it didn't surprise me when she slid her mask off to let her tears run free.

I started to take steps towards her, and I saw her lips move and a sorrowful moan, but none of the words that were with it. I wondered what she was saying, but truly, it was none of my business. The most I would do was make sure she was alright. There was still the possibility that she had been traumatized by something else and that she had no connection to the ruins what so ever.

Hesitantly, I spoke as I got closer, "Miss? Are you alright?" She somewhat rose her head, seeming to snap out of her thoughts. I made a face at myself, thinking I was rude for interrupting her; I could have thought twice before doing such a thing. I quickly added, especially after I noticed her tears as she picked herself up from the ground, "I am sorry. I was merely on my way to the festival, and I was worried that you might be... Well, in trouble."

She put on a smile and I watched her dust her clothes. "Oh, do not worry, sir. I had merely…" she started before she raised her head and her eyes locked with mine. And from then, I did not know if she had said anything else. We stared at each other and the landscape, the destroyed house and even the world began to disappear around us. It was a moment I knew I would never forget and as distasteful as it was that such a thing could be so breathtaking – so…_sudden_ and yet so wonderful…

I realized she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. And it was hopeless. My heart cried out to hers by her single glance.

* * *

**Heh, corny right? But we love it. Or at least, I do, heh, I don't know what my wonderful partner is thinking, but I'm sure she thought this was cute. Lol, yeah, I know she did. XDDD Why am I talking like I know everything o_o**

**Anyways, we hope you liked yet another chapter for Red. Have in mind that very soon, things will be steaming up and what you're all are wishing will happen and more. ;D Hope you stay with us until then. Hopefully, we'll be done with this by August. Big-chan is supposed to be getting out of school two days from now. XD And I'm already out of school so yeah. Updates will be common. **

**Next time!**


End file.
